Warriors Songfics
by DeputyDarkscar
Summary: Since so many songs relate to certain Warriors relationships, this is a list of songs  including lyrics  and who they relate too, for anyone who enjoys this kind of stuff. Rated T in case of adult language.
1. Thanks for the Memories

Squirrelflight to Ashfur – Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy

_VERSE 1_

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

"_Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_CHORUS_

_One more night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

"_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_VERSE 2_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_When my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball is always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past_

_One night stand_

_CHORUS_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

"_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_VERSE 3_

_They say I only think_

_In the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of your clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_CHORUS_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

"_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

"_He tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

"_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

Hope you liked it! More coming soon!


	2. Teenage Dream

Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw (Before Sunset) - Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

_VERSE 1_

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down_

_Down_

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_, _but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me back to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_CHORUS_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_VERSE 2_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_CHORUS_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_VERSE 3_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_CHORUS_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_VERSE 4_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

That's it for now.


	3. Misery Business

Brambleclaw to Ashfur (Before Sunrise) - Misery Business by Paramore

_VERSE 1_

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time_

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_CHORUS_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just to steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_'Cause I've got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_VERSE 2_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who_

_They want it and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_CHORUS_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just to steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_'Cause I've got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so.. good_

_VERSE 3_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_CHORUS_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I've got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just to steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_'Cause I've got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

By my favorite band. I hope you guys liked the song as much as I do!


	4. They All Laughed

Poppyfrost to Berrynose - They All Laughed by The Charlie Biddle Trio and Stephanie Biddle

Sorry, but I don't know all the lyrics, so I'm just going to give you the link on Youtube.

.com/watch?v=TdLm9qRRdh4


End file.
